


you know what it is

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Tony Stark, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Spanking, for lack of explicit consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Peter had always known that Tony liked his scent, but he never would have thought he liked itthismuch.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 443
Collections: IronSpider*





	you know what it is

Peter had always known that Tony liked his scent. He never seemed to actively hide that fact so Peter had noticed it before. It was subtle, and never addressed, but Peter secretly prided himself in the fact that he had caught the attention of a man who, although he’d had many sexual partners in the past, always claimed that no Alpha had ever really made a genuine impression on him before.

He liked catching Tony take a deep breath when they stood close, or tilt his head toward Peter when they were hunched together over another project, or lick his lips like he could taste him if he tried hard enough.

It drove Peter wild sometimes – seeing it all but feeling like there was nothing he could do to act on the way it made him feel. It was never his place to do anything about it. Surely if Tony actually _wanted_ him, he would have done something by now. Right?

Wrong.

Peter had just gotten back from a trip into town to do some Spider-Manning when he caught a whiff of a familiar scent in the hallway.

Considering that Peter’s section of the building was never used or visited by anyone other than him or maybe his friends, even just smelling anyone other than himself on his way over was odd.

For as far as he knew, nobody ever set foot in his quarters.

Peter frowned when he quietly entered his room and saw that the bathroom door into his en suite was ajar and the lights inside were on.

“Mr. Stark?” He called, taking a deep breath of the sweet scent growing stronger and stronger the closer he got to the open door.

He could have sworn he heard Tony curse under his breath. Peter opened the door and there he was, standing in his bathroom. He promptly dropped something out of his hands, and Peter’s eyes followed as it fell into a small heap at Tony’s feet.

Was that…one of his t-shirts?

Tony flailed for a moment, clearly unsure of what to do with his hands. They crossed over his chest for a second, before settling instead on his hips.

“Hi Pete,” he said casually, as if he wasn’t growing red and wasn’t standing in Peter’s bathroom and hadn’t just been holding a shirt that Peter knew he’d tossed into the dirty laundry hamper the night before.

“Is everything okay, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked sweetly, trying to pretend that finding Tony here didn’t make him want to do all kinds of things, and trying to force down the words threatening to bubble up in his throat. He could feel them on the back of his tongue.

“Uh huh,” Tony hummed. Peter could _smell_ the nerves mixed in with little remnants of what he could only guess had to be arousal on him. Tony was never nervous. But god, it smelled so good on him like that. If Peter could only bottle that up and smell it every day…

Peter took a curious step forward and reached down to pick up the shirt, and he could sense that change in Tony immediately. It only made him want to do things that he might regret more than ever before.

What he absolutely couldn’t help was the way his voice dropped when he held the shirt up, bundled up in his hand.

“Then what is this?”

Tony let out a sudden, shuddery breath. Clearly he’d been holding it, and now he deflated with it as it came rushing out of him. “C’mon, Pete,” he mumbled, “You know what it is.”

“What were you planning on doing with this?”

“Nothing!” Tony protested, holding his hands up, palms out, almost pleadingly, “Absolutely nothing. Definitely nothing potentially violating or sacrilegious.”

Peter knew that Tony was trying to lighten the mood with a joke, but he was having too much fun to let him get away with this unscathed. He had Tony right where he wanted him to be. If Tony was going out of his way to have something with his scent on while Peter himself wasn’t around, it _had_ to mean something.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Peter murmured with a teasing little shadow of a smile on his lips. He dropped the shirt to the edge of the tub and took another step closer, watching how Tony tensed up just a touch. “If you wanted something that smelled like me you could have just asked, Mr. Stark.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed a fraction, suspicious. “Yeah? What would you have given me if I’d asked, then?”

Peter shrugged. “Me?”

Tony huffed softly through his nose, though when Peter reached up and brushed his fingertips feather-lightly over the slightly swollen scent gland just below the man’s pulse point, he immediately went quiet as a result. Peter could hear it in the silence of the bathroom when the older man swallowed. 

Peter grew a bit bolder when Tony didn’t move to pull away. He cupped the side of Tony’s neck, palm covering the sensitive gland and thumb tucking behind Tony’s ear. Like that, Peter could pull Tony a little bit closer so that, when Tony once again refused to pull back, he saw the opportunity to brush the very tip of his nose up the other side of Tony’s neck, and he took it.

Tony’s breath hitching as a result was the most wonderful sound that Peter had ever heard. He’d never thought of himself as a particularly possessive Alpha, but a sound like _that_ could change his mind instantly. It ran like a pleasant tingle down his spine until it settled low in his belly, kindling a heat that he couldn’t deny nor resist.

And then the smell that filled his nostrils with every breath. Usually subtly sweet but sometimes thicker or more fragrant and far more delicious when Tony was in a particular mood.

Right now, he smelled so syrupy that it made Peter’s teeth ache with the urge to taste.

He pressed a soft kiss to the underside of Tony’s jaw and soaked up the sound he made.

There was no doubt left in Peter’s mind that this was exactly what Tony wanted. If anything, Tony’s soft whine of protest when Peter pulled back to look at him again was more than enough proof.

“Alpha…”

Tony had never sounded so utterly _wrecked_ before, and they hadn’t even gotten started yet. Peter automatically tightened his grip on Tony’s neck, something possessive in him flaring up, instincts responding to the subtle sign of submission.

“Coming into my room uninvited, rummaging through my laundry… I think I know exactly what to do with you.” One corner of Peter’s mouth quirked, and he started backing up. Tony followed automatically, floating after Peter. So obedient, so pliant. Peter had no trouble pushing him back onto his bed, among the unmade sheets, loving the sight of him there. If there was one place in his personal space that he wanted to smell like Tony, it was his bedsheets.

Peter couldn’t wait to go to sleep that night surrounded by Tony’s scent. He imagined waking up hard, yet satisfied.

What would be even better was if he’d actually get to wake up to Tony. But maybe he was getting ahead of himself.

“Take off your clothes,” Peter said lowly.

Tony’s eyes flashed for a moment, but his hands went up to the buttons on his shirt, undoing them without breaking eye contact from where he sat. Maybe, like Peter, he thought that if he looked away, the other might vanish into thin air.

The fact that Tony undressed without questioning Peter’s demand was thrilling, and further proved Peter’s theory that Tony didn’t just _like_ the scent, but it also made him _fee_ l some type of way. When Tony’s clothes were off and Peter was met with a concentrated wave of _Tony_ , he realized exactly what type of way that was.

Peter demanded Tony get on his knees on the bed, and sure enough, when the older man was on all fours and had his back arched just so to present to Peter oh so perfectly, he could see Tony’s hole was already glistening with slick. Fuck, he’d probably been wet since he’d entered Peter’s bedroom.

He put his hands on Tony’s ass and spread him wide, watching as more slick gathered at his puckered hole, and dribbled down pathetically toward his little Omega cock. Peter let out a sigh and watched Tony shiver as the air brushed across his exposed entrance.

“Is that what I always do to you?” Peter wanted to know as he tentatively stroked the thumb of one hand down Tony’s crevice.

“ _Yes,_ ” Tony didn’t even make an attempt at avoiding the subject or trying to hide how everything was affecting him, “Jesus, Peter, you have no idea what you do to me…”

Pride flared up in Peter’s chest, and he surged forward to reward Tony with a long lick, lapping up the slick that had gathered with one swipe of his tongue. Tony tasted even sweeter than he smelled. And he sounded oh so pretty when he moaned like that.

“I wish you’d told me sooner,” Peter murmured when Tony had stopped shaking, “I could have had you all this time.”

Tony dropped his head down between his shoulders and he made another soft sound.

“I think you’ve got a couple of lessons to learn.” Peter pushed his thumb into Tony without warning, enjoying how the other immediately constricted around him despite his body eagerly swallowing up the single digit. When Tony cried out but remained otherwise silent, Peter pushed harder.

“ _I said,_ ” he reemphasized, “I think you’ve got a couple of lessons to learn.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Tony keened without missing a beat.

Good. Oh, very good. He was finally catching on.

This was exactly how Peter wanted him. Pliant, obedient, submissive. Doing exactly as Peter told him to, or asked him to, or said. He’d imagined scenarios like this before, so many of them that he’d lost count, and now finally he could start living his fantasies.

Starting with punishment. Because Tony had taken far too long to crack.

Peter rose his free hand, and allowed it to come down rather sharply on one of Tony’s ass cheeks, tearing a gasp from Tony’s throat. He went tight around Peter’s thumb and Peter reveled in the feeling.

“Good Omega,” Peter purred, and pulled his thumb out almost all the way just to push back in, “That’s what I like to see. You’ll be good for Alpha, won’t you?”

Tony nodded, still struggling to catch his breath, but the lack of reply earned him another firm slap, skin going a beautiful, rosy red.

“Yes, Alpha. Yes, I will. I’ll be good,” Tony blurted out quickly. He squirmed away from Peter for a brief moment before he was pushing back against his hand, more slick building, creating a mess in Peter’s palm.

“Fuck, Mr. Stark, you’re so sloppy. I love it.” Peter grinned, pulled his thumb back, and inserted two fingers this time, stretching Tony wider and wider until he was loose enough to finally be able to take Peter’s cock. The Alpha had been looking forward to this for ages, and Tony was being so _good._

Peter pushed his pants down just enough to be able to take himself in hand, spreading Tony’s slick across the head before he lined it up so that it was just touching Tony’s waiting hole and then he paused, long enough for Tony to make a frustrated sound. He was clearly about to take matters into his own hands and pushed back on his own volition, but Peter slapped him once again, his other cheek this time, and Tony was set straight in an instant.

“Nah-ah,” Peter tutted, and smoothed his hand over where Tony’s skin was growing red, “You get my dick when _I_ tell you. So you _wai_ t, and you _beg_ , and then maybe I’ll give it to you.”

Tony’s hole fluttered against the head of Peter’s cock, slick still dripping, now worse than before.

“Please,” he sounded out of breath. Peter _loved_ it. “ _Please_ , c’mon. I _need_ it.”

Peter didn’t move.

“Alpha,” Tony whined again, and wiggled his hips as if to entice Peter, and hell it was working too. He never had much self-restraint to begin with, and it was crumbling quickly now. “ _Please_.”

“That’s better,” Peter sighed, and with two hands on Tony’s hips, he rocked forward, and bottomed out in one strong motion.

Tony cried out. He’d already made so many sounds that Peter had never heard of him before, and now this, and Peter was a goner. He immediately set up a quickened pace, unable to contain himself or think it through or reconsider – he didn’t think, he just _did_. He held Tony firmly in place while he rocked harder, faster, setting up a near-brutal pace that had Tony howling within seconds.

But when Peter spotted Tony reaching down between his own legs, the Alpha stopped suddenly to lift his hand and slap the arm away. He grabbed Tony’s wrist and pinned it to the mattress, climbing up onto the bed just behind Tony so that he could push the upper half of his body down, cheek buried into the bedsheets and both hands pinned under one of Peter’s hands.

“You don’t get to touch yourself. This is punishment, remember?” Peter breathed into Tony’s ear. He got a weak moan of “ _Sorry, Alpha_ ” in reply before he returned to snapping his hips with the intention of filling Tony up and claiming him as his own as much as he possibly could without touching his mating gland.

Although fuck, that gland was looking prettier by the second, swollen with Tony’s arousal, ready to be bit and broken to seal their bond…

No. Not now. Not this time.

Peter would have Tony, eventually, but for now he’d have to be satisfied with what he could consensually get.

“You come on my cock,” Peter grunted in between harsh thrusts of his hips, “Or you don’t come at all.”

Peter’s cock was more than enough for Tony. The way it brushed his prostate with every swipe had him shaking on his knees, eyes prickling the more sensitive he became. He already knew that once Peter popped his knot, that would be it.

And Peter didn’t last very long. Having Tony below him like that, completely at his mercy and oh so very willing, how could he? But it didn’t matter. With his refractory period, Tony wouldn’t have to be empty for very long.

Hell, maybe he wouldn’t have to be empty at all. He would have loved to keep Tony trapped on his cock all day, stuffed and satisfied, near-delirious as he continued to pump him full of cum.

The thought of Tony completely docile like that was what did it for Peter.

His knot expanded as he neared orgasm, and he managed to fit it into Tony’s tight hole just in time before it grew too big, and he came with a growl.

He didn’t notice Tony toppling over the edge soon after him, spilling weakly into the bedsheets below, something that Peter would find later and thoroughly enjoy.

Peter allowed himself to collapse against Tony’s back while his cock twitched inside of him, pleasure washing over him until he felt limp and beyond content with the knowledge that he had just knotted Tony fucking Stark.

Peter kissed at the back of the man’s neck, brushed his lips over his mating gland just a touch, unable to resist because it was still pouring out all of those lovely pheromones. Tony gave a soft hum, sounding satiated and relaxed. He was so warm, and he’d been so good for Peter. Peter couldn’t believe his luck.

“If you’d known that this would happen if you’d asked me… would you have done so?” Peter murmured against Tony’s shoulder.

The older man squeezed around Peter’s knot, which was definitely on purpose because Peter could see him grin when he let out a surprised gasp as it milked another weak load out of him.

“If I’d known you were interested, Peter, I would have already climbed you like a tree many, many times.”

Peter chuckled and wrapped both arms around Tony’s chest so they could slightly change positions and get a little more comfortable. After all, they were going to be stuck together for a while. Peter could think of no one he would rather be stuck with than Tony.

“Sounds like we’ve got some catching up to do, then,” Peter joked. Tony smiled, and pressed closer.

“Don’t worry, Alpha. I’m not going anywhere until you’re satisfied.”

And wasn’t that just the sweetest promise ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request I got on Tumblr. [Come send me a prompt!](https://iloveyou3thousand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
